1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to mechanical joints, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to joints for use with furniture, specifically for use with chairs.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Generally, in the manufacture of furniture, specifically in the manufacture of furniture such as chairs and tables, it is necessary to utilize a joint in which three mutually orthogonal members project from one point to form a corner. For example, in chairs, these joints occur at the points where the side rails, braces and legs intersect and are attached. These joints are subject to considerable stress, since the abutting areas which form the joints are relatively small. Consequently, the useful life of a chair or other piece of furniture is frequently terminated early because of joint failure.
In order to provide relatively strong joints, it has been necessary in the past to utilize extra bracing at the corners of chairs and to utilize relatively expensive woods which can withstand the varied and frequent stresses applied to the joints of chairs. In addition, these joints usually necessitated the use of glues and multiple fasteners for assembly, and the assembly, consequently, had to be performed in a factory. The furniture was then stored and shipped completely assembled, which resulted in increased storage and shipping costs, as well as the labor costs of assembling the chairs at the factory.
In recent years, there has been much emphasis placed on knockdown furniture in which the various components of a furniture piece are cut in a factory and then shipped to retail outlets in knockdown form. The furniture is then assembled by the purchaser. With many of these knockdown furniture kits, the furniture still consumes a great deal of space in knockdown form and is relatively difficult to assemble. Consequently, there is a need for simple, inexpensive and compact knockdown furniture.